milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters/Other
These are various characters who have been shown or identified but have not yet had any significant roles. Agnes Agnes is Kyle Drako's ex-wife. He still keeps pictures of her in his classmates and uses them as hangers for his sheets. The students mistake the covered frames as mirrors. Appearances: * "Athledecamathalon" Beatrice Appearances: Season One * "Murphy's Lard" * "Athledecamathalon" * "A Clockwork Origin" * "Perchance to Sleepwalk" * "World Without Milo" * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Season Two * "Pace Makes Waste" * "Managing Murphy's Law" Bertram Bertram is a character who appears in "The Doctor Zone Files". After Sara's speech, he asks her and Milo to get off of him. He was dressed in a Trashcandroid costume. Appearances: * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" Bob Bob is a character who only appears in "Smooth Opera-tor". He was the pistachio vendor of the opera house until Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish tied him up and assumed his position as part of their latest mission. Later, one of his co-workers walked by and thought he was trying to take a night off. Appearances: * "Smooth Opera-tor" Concepion Concepion is a character who is often seen in the background of different episodes. Her first appearance occurs in the opening title sequence where she can be seen by an ice cream vendor jumping up and down with some other kids as Milo walks by. Her only speaking role so far was in "Secrets and Pies" where she tells Jim that he had mistaken molasses for oil. When it catches fire and the officer challenges her on not knowing molasses was flammable as well, she replies "I'm four". Concepion is short and thin. She has dark skin and black hair she wears in pigtails tied up with purple fuchsia bands. Her clothes are a white tank top, light grey pants, and dark grey over medium grey sneakers. She also wears purple stud earrings. Appearances: * "Murphy's Lard" * "Secrets and Pies" (minor role) * "We're Going to the Zoo" * "A Clockwork Origin" * "World Without Milo" * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" Trivia *She can recognize both oil and molasses. *A different colored Concepion with yellow hair can be seen in the ticker-tape parade in "The Note". Cousin Reggie While telling Zack and Melissa a story, Milo mentioned his cousin Reggie, although whether said cousin comes from Martin's side of the family or Brigette's is unknown. Apparently, Reggie is an 'above average' painter and is responsible for painting the Mona Lisa that replaced the original, probably after a Murphy's Law-related disaster struck the first one. Appearances: * "The Math Book" Gretchen Flammkuchen Gretchen Flammkuchen is an actress who appears in Krillhunter XIV: Krill or Be Krilled in the episode Star Struck. Appearances: * "Star Struck" Trivia * Flammkuchen is a German entrée similar to pizza but has a thin crispy crust. The word literally translates to "flame cake". Irving Du Bois Irving Du Bois is a boy who calls himself Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan. Apperances: *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Julius Caesar Gaius Julius Caesar '''(July 13, 100 B.C. - March 15, 44 B.C.) was a Roman politician and general, playing a key role in the fall of the Roman Republic and the rise of the Roman Empire. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", he is briefly seen when Cavendish and Dakota are in ancient Rome. '''Appearances: * "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!" Trivia * In the Shakespeare play '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julius_Caesar_(play) Julius Caesar]', a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune-telling soothsayer] approaches Caesar on the street and warns him to "Beware the ides of March". Milo Murphy's Law reveals this 'soothsayer' to be Dakota. Lizzy Lizzy is a character who appears in "Love Toboggan". She is the sister of Neal. She walks by the downtown comic book shop and asks him as he zooms by on the toboggan that he, Milo, Melissa, Zack, and Sara are on if that was in fact "Sara from the comic shop". Appearances: * "Love Toboggan" Lola Sunderguard's Friends Lola Sunderguard's friends appeared with Lola near the end of "The Note" after Melissa found Lola's stained doctor's note instead of Milo's differently stained note about to be destroyed at the recycling plant. The girl has a bright pink bow in brown hair as wavy as Melissa's. Her shirt is light pink and she wears dark capris and black converse sneakers. The boy wears a red hoodie and blue jeans and sneakers slightly darker than Zack's. The group was accompanied by a pig, much like how Milo's group is often accompanied by Diogee. Robert F. Hughes mentioned that Lola's pig's name is "Pee-eye-gee". Appearances: * "The Note" * "Cake Splosion" * "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" Max (boy) Appearances: * "Family Vacation" * "Murphy's Lard" * "Battle of the Bands" * "The Little Engine That Couldn't" * "Disaster of My Dreams" * "A Clockwork Origin" * "World Without Milo" * "The Race" * "The Island of Lost Dakotas"Category:Minor Characters Reggie When Milo, Melissa, and Zack chase after Tobias Trollhammer, they ask to borrow Reggie's lift. Reggie does not give a response and the three just take it. Afterward, Reggie laments about how he has to stand up for himself more. He works on-set of the Krillhunter Franchise. Appearances: * "The Doctor Zone Files" * "Star Struck" * "A Clockwork Origin" Sherwin Dusterwinkle Sherwin Dusterwinkle is an actor who portrays Professor Grant in Krillhunter XIV: Krill or Be Krilled during its production in "Star Struck". Appearances: * "Star Struck" Terry Terry is a student who appeared in an alternate timeline in which Milo didn't exist. He's had only a single appearance. In "World Without Milo", when Elliot first tries to describe Milo to Melissa and Zack in the world without Milo, they point out a student who fits his description, to which Terry points out that they are mean. Later, when Elliot describes Milo to Bradley, he again points out to Terry, to which he responds " Dude, I've got feelings! " Appearances: * "World Without Milo" Tobias Trollhammer's assistant He brought Tobias a drink on set and reassured him that he wasn't washed up when he complained about being a has-been. Afterward, upon finding out that Milo was a fan, he sent him to chase after Tobias as reassurance that he still had fans. Appearances: Season One * "Star Struck" Season Two * "Pace Makes Waste" Zack's Little Brothers Zack briefly mentions his little brothers while talking to Melissa. He claims that they can eat with their feet. Appearances: * "Fungus Among Us" Category:One-episode characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Fictional Actors Category:Characters